


The Traveler

by RedEyedRyu



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure, Fantasy, Isekai, Modern Girl in Hyrule, Reader Insert, Second person POV, aaaaye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedRyu/pseuds/RedEyedRyu
Summary: This world is full of so much beauty, so much mysticism and splendor—and yet, it's also full of so much darkness, such evil and nefarious creatures.Even if it's all part of a video game. Or... at least itusedto be.This is a world full of so many things and you've decided... you're going to see it all.Even if it kills you a few times.A BOTW Drabble series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Unexpected Trials and Tribulations of a Reader Across the Multiverse





	1. The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> A fair bit of warning: I don't have an update schedule and inspiration comes and goes so I can't guarantee updates, timely or otherwise.

Life’s a funny thing—full of ever changing possibilities, probabilities, and uncertainties. You can have the calmest, most mundane of daily schedules and yet find yourself blindsided by the most unthinkable of situations. If your luck is _just so_ when time skews ever so slightly, and when the fates align in _such a way_ , you might find yourself in the oddest, most inconceivable situations of all.

It’s a strange and unbelievable shift from the norm—something from out of a dream, a work of fiction—but hard to deny when you live it each and every day. Reality itself bent and broken right beneath your very feet.

You had spent more than enough time trying to reject what laid before your eyes and have only just begun to accept your new reality, hesitant and brittle as it may be. Try as you might, there is no denying the biting chill that settles over you each night when you bed down in your makeshift shelters, nor the way your skin heats up and burns when you sit too close to the fire. The fact that each day you wake and continue to greet this beautiful, alien world instead of the familiar painted walls of your own room is proof enough of how unexpectedly, how drastically, one’s life can change.

A bird chirps high atop a nearby tree; a squirrel scampers by, ever on the hunt for fallen acorns; and off in the distance, there it sits, something straight out of fantasy: Hyrule Castle.


	2. The Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall; you die. Just normal everyday things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to introducing Link and everyone else at some point, I swear.

Whelp. It appears as if you're falling to your untimely demise. That was awful quick—you dying, that is, not the falling part because as it turns out, you were apparently just _that_ far enough from the ground to shift from panicked screaming and mind-numbing fear to cursing your stupidity for dying so soon after waking up in this world. Seriously, it hasn’t even been more than a day—maybe two. And over something so beginner as slipping off the edge of a cliff!

This is essentially the prologue/introductory area and _you couldn’t even make it past this._

_What a way to go,_ you think to yourself, eyes sliding shut as you can't help but smile ruefully. _I never even got to see anything._

The bokoblins decidedly don't count for the simple fact that well... mobs just don't. And also considering they're the reason you even fell off that cliff in the first place? That _miiiiight_ just be tainting your opinion the tiniest of bits. So sue you, you could be petty and spiteful in your last moments alive if you wanted to!

It's not long after that errant thought that, finally, your body collides with the ground below—it’s an all encompassing action that knocks the wind from your body: when a perfectly stoppable object meets an immovable one. Before you can even register any pain, anything past the initial impact, everything just... ceases to be.

Your consciousness blinks out and just like that, you’ve died.

…

…

…

…

…

When you wake up Goddesses knows how much later you certainly feel as if you had slammed into a brick wall at speeds a human body should never be able to reach. Your head is _pounding_ as you push yourself up on shaking arms. You pointedly ignore the long-dry, rust colored stain flaking the cracked and dusty dirt beneath you, too busy puzzling over how you even woke up in the first place.

A quick self-check tells you all you need to know: there is not a single scratch on you, let alone so much as a broken bone or twisted ankle or dislocated joint to be found. A heavy weight settles in your belly at this revelation as you quietly whisper a terrified question to the chilling night air.

“How did I survive that?”


End file.
